


【生面】一夜情，夜夜情（下）

by WioooFi



Category: Guardian（TV） - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 13:17:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18692245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WioooFi/pseuds/WioooFi
Summary: 非典型性ABO，O生xA面





	【生面】一夜情，夜夜情（下）

**Author's Note:**

> 非典型性ABO，O生xA面

　　“哼嗯...啊...你有完......没完了。”  
　　  
　　房间仿佛失去了时间流逝，沈夜已经第三次，亦或是第四次被迫体验着本不该由自己体验的快感。情潮因身体的过分敏感来势汹汹，不只是后方肠道，快感失控般地横冲直撞使得他以为自己整个身体都将被罗浮生填满，这种错觉在人进进出出中一刻不停得冒出脑海。  
　　  
　　他极力高仰起脖颈汲取空气，身体由内到外发烫，热度蒸着流淌过下颚线的汗珠，空气潮热，甜腻的气体被他吸入肺部又被吐出来，却是浸染过满是花香的身体，变得更加甜美。  
　　  
　　罗浮生的下体此刻就像坚硬的打桩机，一遍遍顶入他体内还不知疲惫。这根楔子粗暴地碾磨着早已退化完全的腔口，最初的痛苦被快感带动得变了味，每一次都逼得沈夜头皮发麻，浑身颤抖，到最后连他本人都不知道自己发出了怎样绵软如Omega的呻吟。

　　楔子冲进深处时他软着腰身被推往前方，半张口发出意义不明的吟叫，楔子退出时又会因敏感点的碾压和体内短暂的空虚感闷哼出来，他在飘了野蔷薇的酒水中嗅着那味晃荡身子，都快忘了压在自己身上的人才是真正的Omega。  
　　  
　　一个虚假到极点的，真正的Omega。  
　　  
　　说好的只帮忙再解决一次就给标记呢，而他该死的竟然真在那东西还停留在自己体内的时候点头答应了。  
　　  
　　其实，罗浮生将欲望第二次射入沈夜体内时已经度过了第一波发情，可是沈夜的身体就像天生与他万分契合，一把利刃找到了属于它的刀鞘，不到不得已怎么能拔出来让刃晾在外面？又更何况沈夜双膝支撑着床铺，腰部下榻，双手无力摊在枕边，收不住的泪水汗水将枕面晕出一片湿痕，罗浮生轻轻抚摸去他胸前乳珠，一声喘息随之而来。  
　　  
　　面对这样美好的肉体，美好的画面，不接着再来几次太可惜了。  
　　  
　　所以他又将发情期期间极易兴奋起来的下身从红肿的后穴推了进去，即使接连操了两轮，身下Alpha的甬道都紧致火热，没有Omega那般软滑倒是增加了些许摩擦得来的快感。  
　　  
　　他每一个深顶都顺势往前膝行半步，沈夜也在想要逃离失控快感的过程中步步向前爬行，最终被罗浮生顶到了床头。罗浮生揽住他汗津津的上身将他一把搂起，身后顶弄还在继续，前方却只剩坚硬墙壁，这下沈夜当真是想逃都难以逃离。  
　　  
　　而两人相差无几的身高令他无法再抬高身体躲避，只能被罗浮生冲撞得软着双腿，一次次坐回那根凶器上。

　　身后的饱胀和酥麻成了转化为快意的主要来源，沈夜急促喘着气，白皙皮肤烧上了一片片的潮红，与此同时他的性器前端还不断摩擦在床头前凸出的皮质软垫上。罗浮生顶弄的速度一加快，相应的，来自前方的刺激节奏也跟着加快。敏感脆弱地头部失禁般淅淅沥沥淌出清液，在皮质软垫上蹭出一道道淫靡的水痕，他哭喘的声音越来越大，间隔越来越短，前后截然不同的快感仿佛再被引燃，以可怕的速度自下腹部和尾椎开始一路烧至头顶。  
　　  
　　沈夜惊恐于这一股发了疯的快感，迷迷糊糊中摇着头拒绝，“哈啊...!罗浮生...不行了，慢...慢...”  
　　  
　　"慢？现在可...慢不下来啊。"  
　　  
　　又一记深顶，突然紧紧缠搅起来的内壁令两人都发出了不同舒爽感的呻吟。

　　罗浮生浑身的肌肉都紧绷着，腹部尤为明显，他在这场性事中也因情欲的掌控像足了发情的野兽。后方的空虚没有得到满足，浓郁的Alpha花香总是刺激着每一个细胞唤起他的本能。为了压制那感觉，罗浮生只能用前方更多地获取快感，最直接的体现就是将眼前美味的人按在床头墙上大力猛操。  
　　  
　　也不清楚又重重抽插了多少回，沈夜已经喊哑了身子任他进出自己身体。  
　　  
　　那洁白的后脖颈就在自己眼前。  
　　  
　　罗浮生盯着发丝遮盖下暴露在自己前方的后颈，喉结滚动，不由自主吞咽起口水。

　　只可惜他咬了同样不能标记这位Alpha，可那又怎样呢。罗浮生在与沈夜双双高潮时一口咬在那片皮肉上面，犬齿深陷进去，高潮中的罗浮生一是大脑空白不知轻重，二是想将给沈夜烙下属于自己的印记很久了，后颈顷刻间破了皮，被他咬出了血味，沈夜也在突然的疼痛和汹涌的快感中再度射出一小股精液。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　第二天清早，沈夜才发现自己后颈的伤口。  
　　  
　　那时的他只感到有一股燥热在身体里蔓延，他不自觉的轻声哼着，难受得紧了就将眉头皱起，用手去推某个打扰他睡觉的人。直至一股微凉液体再次淋上肠壁，后穴猛然一缩...  
　　  
　　“？！”  
　　  
　　“嗨，早上好。”  
　　  
　　眼前画面逐渐清晰，令他产生一切奇怪感觉的始作俑者正心满意足地向他问好。  
　　  
　　而他的双腿被人架在两支胳膊上，下方大敞，身后还夹着那人射过一次都不会马上疲软的性器，前夜记忆一点点回归到脑袋里。

　　他竟然……他竟然……在最后一次射完直接昏睡了过去？！

　　沈夜气得脸色发白，罗浮生亲眼看着那张好不容易带上红潮的脸慢慢褪去血色。

　　“你快从我身体里出去……！”　　

　　“先等我解决完”，罗浮生缓缓从沈夜体内退出小半截，打算蓄力再顶进去，“我早上又发情了，只好不等你醒来就开始。”

　　沈夜下意识想夹紧腿部，“又发情……之前你说你开了三天的房…”

　　不知是不是罗浮生的错觉，他从对方发软的腔调中听出了几不可闻的颤抖。本以为能反身撕咬回来或者逃离，没想到却是连床都下不了几次，沈夜一副被信息炸懵脑袋、不可置信又无法逃离的困兽模样让罗浮生兴奋不已，加上沈夜还是Alpha这一事实，身心的极度愉悦捎带着茎身又充血粗壮了一圈。

　　“停……啊…我之后一定要……上到你，下不了床！”

　　沈夜对着他气愤得骂骂咧咧，罗浮生不为所动，反倒按住沈夜的身体再将性器挺入穴道，大腿面撞击着两瓣臀肉，一声轻响，掀起一层软肉的震颤。沈夜只得红着眼睛呜咽一声，将话语全部咽了下去，脖颈也因顶撞蹭了下枕头，这才使他注意到后颈不该有的刺痛。

　　……  
　　  
　　“你竟然还咬破我后颈！”  
　　  
　　“我都同意你一会儿标记我了，还不准我咬你？”  
　　  
　　“你一个Omega...!”  
　　  
　　“嗯？”　　  
　　  
　　罗浮生挑眉问道，显然是沈夜再说什么他都能用“还不是被我上了而且还挺爽”这句话应对过去。  
　　  
　　沈夜气不过罗浮生这副模样，肠壁都被摩擦得开始麻木，干脆等罗浮生再在他体内发泄完退出来，趁着不应期，猛然按住罗浮生肩膀用身体重量将他压倒。

　　罗浮生当然没料到沈夜这一个反扑，他的后脑撞进被子里，肯定不疼，但足以让刚体验过高潮的大脑晕眩一秒。

　　Alpha的身体素质到底是比其他性别高出不少，罗浮生因常年坚持锻炼才有了能对峙Alpha的体能，而原本就是Alpha的沈夜，他也只是相较罗浮生肌肉少了些，但谈不上弱不禁风，这使得沈夜即使被人从后方进出多次也还没到完全软手软脚直不起身的程度。

　　只是与以往相比多了股酸痛和怪异的感觉罢了。

　　他终于占据了更好发力的位置，他相信罗浮生进出别人时再怎么猛，也只是一个Omega身体。

　　罗浮生：“想上我了？”

　　“当然，我从昨晚就想上你了。”

　　沈夜压低声音在罗浮生耳边说道，他报复性地吻住罗浮生嘴唇，即使处在下位，罗浮生也没有完全被沈夜带着走，相遇时你争我抢互不相让的唇舌角逐再次上演，只不过因为位置问题，罗浮生可动作的范围被限制不少，难得让他产生受制于人的不适感。  
　　  
　　毕竟身为一个Omega，躺在人身下对自己太为不利了。

　　一吻过后一上一下的两人都呼吸不稳地喘着气，在沈夜下移的视线中，Omega发泄过后开始稍有疲软的茎身下就是湿得一塌糊涂的股间，过多的水不仅让臀缝间满是水光，连两条肌肉线条完美的大腿侧都是黏滑晶莹的水痕，由于被扑倒，臀肉挤压在床铺上，部分液体甚至已经濡湿了下方床单 。  
　　  
　　酒香隐隐约约飘在鼻息间，沈夜故意将野蔷薇花香的信息素毫无保留释放出来，在自己信息素的笼罩下，Omega的私处又下意识收缩着吐出一小股清液。  
　　  
　　这么一看明明就是个不折不扣的Omega，竟然内射了自己还咬破了他的后颈，Alpha的征服本性在这一刻质疑起自身的作为来，占有面前的人才是他应该做的不是么。  
　　  
　　沈夜咬着后牙，下眼睑微微跳动笑了出来，“罗浮生你都上了我一晚上了，是时候兑现诺言，乖乖让我标记你。”  
　　  
　　他的手向对方身下的一片潮湿伸去，触到的液体又滑又腻，不难想象他一会儿可能连开拓都不用就可以直接捣进他的体内。  
　　  
　　可罗浮生在手指刚触碰到自己腿内侧时就绷起了肌肉，脑内警铃大响，笑话，他可没真想着被沈夜彻底标记，他也不接受自己躺在人身下喘息，被进入。如果想，他早该顺着欲望实施了才是。  
　　  
　　“等一下”，罗浮生在沈夜进一步刺探到穴口时拉住他手腕，“你先临时标记我。”  
　　  
　　“你在命令我？”  
　　  
　　“可不是。”罗浮生抬手一把按住沈夜的后脖颈压向自己，他啃咬住了沈夜被亲的红润的双唇，两膝上抬用力卡住对方胯骨。沈夜的下身与他下体相蹭，两人的呼吸都在那瞬间变得沉重，但此时的门户大开并不是为了让对方进入自己，罗浮生只是用热吻分散他注意力，用双腿暂且限制他进一步行动，再找机会，一个用力翻身压于人上。  
　　  
　　多亏宾馆的大床完全足够两个一米八大男人滚床单，当罗浮生再次压住沈夜一条腿，挑衅而色情地拍了一把身下人的臀肉时，沈夜把人从床上推下去的想法都有了。  
　　  
　　他气急败坏地抬脚蹬向罗浮生肩膀，“不是说让我标记你吗？”  
　　  
　　“嗯，不过现在我们都还刚射完不久，”罗浮生弯腰亲了亲沈夜眉眼，“不如先洗个澡，帮你把身体里我的东西都清理出来，还是说你想就这样标记我？”  
　　  
　　“...滚...我自己来。”  
　　  
　　罗浮生适时松开了压制沈夜的双手，只见人赤裸着身体站起来，白嫩挺翘的两瓣臀肉上都是被自己撞红尚未消减的红印，各种体液半挂股间，颈后还有自己留下的标记，他虽是个Omega，占有欲可不比Alpha弱，难得看中的猎物一定要紧紧把在手中宣誓主权才行。  
　　  
　　没多久便从浴室传来淋浴声响，罗浮生后撑身子坐在床边。空气中的信息素味一时半会儿消散不了，他长出了一口气。  
　　  
　　刚刚，是不是差点被上了。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　沈夜冲完澡出来时看见罗浮生只穿着一条长裤撑在洗手台边。  
　　  
　　见他出来，罗浮生未有任何扭捏地转过身子背对着他，并将自己的后颈腺体完全暴露出来。  
　　  
　　“来。”  
　　  
　　此时的情景怎么描述呢，对于沈夜来说就像是运动后的一瓶清水，大夏天经历过艳阳照射后的那个冰淇淋，游完泳走上沙滩后的那杯冰饮...每一个都让人迫不及待得想要拿到手再吞咽进胃中。  
　　  
　　他克制不住自己信息素的四溢，花香在这一方空间中变得愈发浓郁，渐渐的，那股被罗浮生收起的酒香也混了进来，沈夜离得越近，那股味道就越浓越香甜，携着不易察觉的一丝紧张感。他记着罗浮生说他的腺体没被人碰过。  
　　  
　　牙齿咬破腺体时的感觉是双向的：对于沈夜来说是心理的占有欲的满足，将自己味道注入另一人身体中，打上属于自己的标记；对于罗浮生来说，那是一种他从来没体验过的感觉。他能感到自己的味道染上了花香，刺痛中一股热意从发烫的腺体冲进血液，被带到心脏和全身各处，还有酥麻感在指尖和腿脚处像电流快速蔓延，他的腿微微颤了一下，前端得了感觉开始勃起，更有身体深处对被Alpha深度标记的渴望蓦然升起，刚擦拭干净的后穴再次被分泌的体液润湿。  
　　  
　　罗浮生垂着头，分不清是痛苦还是其他感觉地拧着眉头，临时标记对他而言是全新的体验感，与单纯发情不同，对Alpha的心境似乎都不受控制的发生了些许改变，沈夜只是再次对着腺体咬了一口注入信息素，就成功听到了罗浮生近一天以来，第一声带有示弱意味的低喘。  
　　  
　　沈夜还看到罗浮生撑在洗手台边的双手正在用力攥紧，一大片红霞从罗浮生的身上透出来，沈夜通过镜面看了一眼，罗浮生身体肌肉线条分明没有半点Omega的柔弱感，此刻却有了一丝那种感觉。带着自己信息素味道的Omega总是能激起Alpha本人骨子里的征服欲和保护欲。  
　　  
　　沈夜的手顺着罗浮生紧绷的腰线一路下滑，他一边啄着Omega的腺体，一边去解皮带企图褪下罗浮生的裤子。  
　　  
　　只是，沈夜常会忘记这次的一夜情...或者说三夜情对象总能给他意想不到的后续发展，裤子还没给人褪下就被从临时标记中回过神来的罗浮生钳住双手，又一次打断动作，目前形势：沈夜赤身裸体，罗浮生尚有一条裤子遮蔽，而这条裤子就是为了防止沈夜直接一个激动进入他体内的阻挡物。  
　　  
　　“你是不是有点会错意了”，罗浮生转过身，他在信息素冲击下腿脚发软，气息略有不稳但均不碍事，“我只说了临时标记我，完全标记是我对你做的事。”  
　　  
　　... ...  
　　  
　　...  
　　  
　　“做梦。”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　  
　　[“喂？沈夜，这都第三天了我们可算联系上你了，你怎么都不接电话啊？”]  
　　  
　　沈夜上半身趴伏在床上，腰下被人用枕头垫高，身后已经真正是被无数次抽插顶弄着，嫩红的穴肉红肿甚至在人拔出时外翻出一小圈。他被操得连叫的力气都没了，只剩下不断地喘息和低声哼吟。  
　　  
　　[“喂？喂？？你怎么不说话？你还好吧？”]  
　　  
　　“我...”  
　　  
　　沈夜迷迷糊糊开口应道，声音太小了，对方似乎没听见还在连续询问。  
　　  
　　罗浮生则好心地把他刚刚接通的手机放去沈夜旁边，不忘在身下一击深顶。  
　　  
　　“唔...!”  
　　  
　　[“啊？沈夜，真的，你没事吧，什么声音？”]  
　　  
　　沈夜终于是种性欲中找回了理智，一看见手机竟然就放在耳边他只得红着眼睛将嘴巴捂住，避免再有丢脸的声音跑出。  
　　  
　　“你怎么不回话？”罗浮生坏心眼小声问道，不出意外地收到沈夜毫无攻击力的眼刀。  
　　  
　　面对还在唧唧喳喳询问情况的沈夜好友们，罗浮生清了清嗓子，“那个...沈夜没事。”  
　　  
　　他扶住沈夜的腰再次整根进入。  
　　  
　　“他有事正在忙，晚上给你们送回来。”  
　　  
　　又是整根拔出，再整根顶入，活生生逼出了捂着嘴不好意思发声的沈夜一滴眼泪。  
　　  
　　[“诶等等，你不会就是沈夜那晚拉去开房的Omega吧？我听工作人员说...诶哟不好意思不好意思，你们一会儿是不是还要那什么，那趁着他还在忙我悄悄问一句，我们夜哥是不是挺厉害的?好奇问一句而已啊，没有冒犯意思！”]  
　　  
　　罗浮生低头看了看被自己啃了一堆红印做标记的沈夜，倒真的很认真点点头，对着手机说道，“嗯，是挺厉害的。”  
　　  
　　[“嘿嘿，沈夜他其实人不错，好好享受拜拜！”]  
　　  
　　“你听到没有，”罗浮生把手机扔去床尾，扶着沈夜开始加快速度操弄起来，“你朋友让我好好享受。”  
　　  
　　“滚...啊... ...”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Omega的发情期一般三天，酒吧外的街上，一位年轻人放下手机，着实对他兄弟能抱到一个香甜Omega大战三天三夜这件事，表现出羡慕和佩服。


End file.
